Force-sensing resistors (FSRs) are typically constructed using conductive polymers that change resistance in a predictable manner with the application of force to the polymers. FSRs are typically configured as a polymer thick film or ink that can be applied by screen printing. The polymer includes both electrically conducting and non-conducting particles suspended in a matrix. The application of force to the surface of the polymer film alters the particle density of the film, lowering its resistance. FSRs are used to implement touch and force sensors for a wide variety of applications.